


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘12（上）

by bianhuakaifou



Category: love by change
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou
Summary: 两人终于结婚了。





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘12（上）

精彩属于原作，OOC属于我。

 

 

《不期而爱》衍生脑洞

 

 

先婚后爱，欢喜冤家

 

 

私设如山，狗血成海。

12、

Menttanun先生似乎很满意儿子这样，从旁边的助理手上接过一个小盒子，递给Can。

 

“这是爸爸给你们的结婚礼物。Can是个好孩子，以后好好跟Tin一起生活吧。”

 

Can想起Tin曾经跟他说过的家庭关系，本能的觉得这里面有事情。但此时容不得他多问，只好接过那个盒子，按照Tin的吩咐交给旁边的仆人，又就起身朝着Menttanun夫人跪下去。

 

比起Menttanun先生含蓄的礼物，Menttanun夫人给的就直接多了。

 

她送了一张支票。

 

Can还没看清楚多少个零。Tin就一把抓过，捏在手里。

 

Can就顺势注意到了Tin铁青的脸。

 

“以后进了我们家门，就要好好的遵守家族的规矩。照顾Tin，帮助Tin，就算以后有了孩子，也要好好的照顾，为我们家培养优秀的下一代，知道吗？”

 

Menttanun夫人姿态优雅，语气从容不迫。

 

Can觉得莫名其妙，他跟Tin都是男的，哪里来的孩子？还要Can照顾？培养下一代？

 

“我们的事情就不需要您操心了，”Tin冰冷的说，“至于孩子的问题，如果真的需要，我回好好考虑，从哪个旁支那里收养的。”

 

“Tin！”Menttanun夫人尖锐的叫了儿子一声。

 

Can看了看Tin，又看了看Menttanun夫人，最后看向了自己母亲。

 

Can妈看了一眼Menttanun夫人，似笑非笑。又看向Tin，露出满意的表情。

 

Tin最后对着Can妈跪拜下去。

 

不知道是不不是Can的错觉，他总觉得Tin的这一跪，比之前的两拜都要虔诚。

 

比起Menttanun先生的公式化，Menttanun太太的趾高气昂，Can妈妈的态度就更像一个亲切的老妈了。

 

她絮絮叨叨嘱咐Can去了人家家里就不要任性了，多少勤快一点，好好努力学习，不要被伴侣抛得太远（……），然后又亲热的告诉Tin，虽然儿子又笨又好骗，也没什么特别的优点，但是他绝对不会伤害他的朋友。

 

“……所以你如果伤害了他，妈妈会很生气的哦。”

 

她半是玩笑，半是威胁的说。

 

“哦妈，Tin不会伤害我的啦！”已经跪得有点不耐烦的Can嘟着嘴嘀咕。

 

Can妈便露出一个无奈的表情。

 

她忽然有些后悔，让单纯的儿子履行承诺嫁进Menttanun家，真的合适吗？

 

Tin却点点头：“您放心，既然选择了这场婚姻，我就一定会好好对待Can的。”

 

Tin再一次对Can妈妈行礼。

 

看到Can妈如此坦然的给儿子下马威，Menttanun太太的表情有些紧绷。她不喜欢这个儿媳——即使他关系着那15%的股份。Can在她的眼里，既没有教养，又不能传宗接代，可是Tin在她不知道的时候，就已经做出了决定，并且处理好了所有的事，而且——

 

她看了了一眼丈夫。

 

Menttanun先生对Can十分满意。而对于野心勃勃的Tul来说，Tin有个男配偶，总好过女性妻子。他们当然不会反对这件事。

 

想到这里，Menttanun太太更加气闷了。

 

不过没关系，只要Can进了家门，她有一百种方式让他自己走。

 

“还有请您放心，我已经决定，婚后就跟Can搬出去。”Tin诚恳的说，“毕竟我们俩情况特殊，住在家里会很不方便。”

 

Menttanun太太吃了一惊。

 

她愕然的看向丈夫，对方却一副早就知情的态度。

 

“什么时候的事？我怎么不知道？”她忍不住出声询问，“你为什么不跟我商量？”


End file.
